Contacts
by Hotcisawesome
Summary: This was one of those nights where Magnus hated his eyes. Luckily Alec was there to show him that he was beautiful. First Fanfiction guys!


**An: this is my very first fanfiction! I lope you like it, or not, that's okay. Please review that would mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mortal Instruments or the amazing characters that Cassandra Clare owns. I wish...**

Magnus sat in his room, staring at the mirror. On an average day, he'd be preening and applying copious amounts of glitter, but today he just stared. He stared in hatred at his inhuman eyes that were slit-pupiled like a cat's.

Why was he cursed with these eyes? These _horrible, unnatural_ eyes that spoke of being the spawn of a demon. These eyes had caused his own mother to kill herself for what she had done. They had been the cause of the miserable childhood that he had endured with everyone's fear and hatred of the devil-child, for he had had no real name.

With shaking hands, Magnus opened the small case and carefully lifted one lens out on the tip of his finger. He carefully looked to the ceiling, and gently placed the lens on his eye. He blinked a couple of times, then put on the other. He looked back into the mirror.

There staring back was himself, but now with eyes like a human's. The iris was a dark green unlike the abnormal luminescent green eyes they actually were. The pupil was also circular now, different than the unnerving slitted ones he despised. Magnus stared some more. _Why couldn't these be real?_

At that moment, Magnus heard the door open. _Alec must be back from hunting those drevak demons. _Magnus took one last look and went out to greet him, contacts still in place.

Magnus walked out to see Alec bent down petting Chairman Meow, but he looked up as he sensed Magnus' presence. A grin broke out across his face, and he carefully set Chairman Meow down and made his way to wrap his arms around Magnus. Alec carefully tilted his chin up, and they were kissing.

Alec moved his lips slowly, but Magnus wanted to speed it up, soon he grazed his tongue along Alec's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alec eagerly obliged, Magnus' tongue slid in and they were battling for dominance, Alec eventually backing down, content to let his lover explore his mouth.

Soon, Magnus had them backing onto the couch, and they fell none too gracefully onto it. Magnus hovered above Alec, moving his mouth to the boy's exposed neck, and sucked lightly. Alec groaned as his hands slipped under Magnus' shirt, exploring his torso.

Alec pulled away slowly his eyes still fluttering. "_I love you_." Magnus gazed down at the angel beneath him, awestruck. What had he ever done to deserve such innocent beauty? "_I love you too, darling_." He whispered back. Alec opened his eyes fully, but when their gazes met, he frowned.

"_What's wrong_?" Magnus asked worriedly. Alec reached his hand up and cupped the side of Magnus' face, his thumb brushing under his eye. "Your eyes." He said, looking pained.

"I put in contacts." Magnus said with a steady voice. On the inside however, he was freaking out, did Alec finally come to his senses and realize that he could be with someone so much more pure than a half-demon such as himself?

"But your eyes are beautiful." Magnus was surprised for a second, but quickly became angry. These eyes of his were horrible and unnatural. People called them exotic, but that just meant strange and different. They were _not _beautiful; Alec was just trying to comfort him.

"_No_, they are the reason that show that I'm a demon, you're a pure angel, Alexander, you shouldn't be with a demon like me."

Alec quickly pulled his hand away. _Oh god, now he's going to leave! _But the other part of his mind told him that he didn't deserve someone like Alec.

"Please Magnus, take them out." Alec begged, his eyes huge and watery. _Why was he close to tears? _Alec got up and tugged on Magnus' arms. He got up in a daze and went to his room, Alec following, their hands still entwined. Magnus sat down and grabbed the small case, looking back at Alec. Alec nodded once, so Magnus reached up to pull out one contact, then the other.

Once they were both out, he turned to look at Alec. "Is this what you want! To see how much of a monster I am!" Magnus yelled, close to tears.

Alec said nothing, instead grabbing Magnus' arms again and pulling them to the bed, enough momentum to have them both falling down onto it. Alec crawled on top of Magnus, his knees on either side of Magnus' chest. Alec stared into the cat-like eyes that he loved so much, but Magnus turned his head and closed his eyes, silent tears streaking down his face.

"Magnus, please show me your eyes, they're so beautiful." Alec pleaded. Alec bent down and captured Magnus' lips in a loving kiss, slowly wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

Magnus was in awe of the angel above him that should hate him, but for some crazy reason, didn't. "_How can you love me?" _Magnus asked, pained and still not believing that Alec really did feel that way. "You're beautiful Magnus. You're also the most amazing, confident, sarcastic, perfect person on this planet, and I love you more than anything." Alec said between his sweet, tender, kisses.

Magnus chanced opening his eyes. They were met by Alec's piercing blue ones, staring at him with indescribable amounts of love. Magnus blinked back a few tears, but these were of happiness. If Alec loved him, and thought his eyes were beautiful, then they must be. He attempted a small smile, and Alec smiled back with a brilliant grin that Magnus hardly ever saw. Alec swooped in for another kiss.

The kisses grew in passion until Alec was shirtless and was pulling off Magnus' shirt too. Alec's eyes scanned the other man's body. Magnus grew slightly conscious of his other demon mark, but Alec smiled when his gaze reached the plane of skin unmarked by a belly button. The boy gently kissed a trail from Magnus' collar bone to just where his belly button should have been. "You're so beautiful Magnus; I don't know how you can't see it." Alec whispered against the other man's ear as he made his way back up.

This went on late into the night, Alec's gentle kisses all along his body, while whispering about how beautiful the man beneath him was.

**Did you like it? hate it? Either way, please review!**


End file.
